An Old Foe... or a New Friend?
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: When TK and Kari are separated from the other digidestined, they learn a little about Kari's past... and Devimon's. This came to me in a vision and I ran with it. Takari. What if Devimon isn't who everyone thinks? What if he's closer than you think?


Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
So please do not sue.

A/N – This is an interesting little story I threw together because I thought it was a cool twist. So R&R, flames allowed, and enjoy. Contains Takari, Taiora, Koumi, Kenyako, and Junato. 

Happy Endings

By: Softball Chicks

"Tai Kamiya, would you drive the car already?"

I watched Tai's head jerk up. "I'm looking for something, little sister. Be patient."

"I don't want to," I whined sullenly.

"Aha! Found it," he declared triumphantly. He was holding up his digivice.

I smirked. "It took you that long to find your digivice? That's pretty bad. Now let's go. We're already late enough."

"Gosh, Kari, you're really annoying."

"Come on," I whined. I had a method of motivation. "Don't you want to see Sora?"

It worked. He started the car and drove off. "Where's the meeting going to be held?" he asked for the tenth time that morning.

I sighed. "Izzy's house. Everyone's probably already there. Mimi even flew in from America to come to the digital world with us."

Tai shrugged, not taking his eyes off the road. "I don't understand. It's just a picnic."

"It's a reunion picnic. All the old and new digidestined are going to be there."

"Well, we're here, too." Tai parked the car, and I hopped out.

"Meet you inside!" I called.

I rang Izzy's doorbell. The door opened to reveal Izzy's smiling face. "Hey, Kari, it's about time."

"Blame, Tai," I remarked coarsely. 

Tai grinned at Izzy from the car. "Come on in," Izzy offered.

"Thanks." I stepped inside and removed my shoes.

"Everyone's upstairs."

I ran up the stair quickly to see my friends in a semi-circle, Cody's face red.

"Hi, guys," I greeted, eyeing the much taller boy in question.

Sora and Mimi scrambled to their feet and hugged me. "I haven't seen you in so long," Mimi wailed, tightening her grip on me.

"Mimi, humans need oxygen," I gasped. She let go sheepishly.

"I haven't see you in a while, either, Kari," Sora remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, since last night," I agreed. Grinning slyly, I added, "What were you and Tai doing before I got home anyway?"

"Nothing," she replied, too quickly.

Yolei hugged me, too, and whispered, "Four years is a long time, huh?"

I nodded in agreement. Yolei and I had been very close for a while, but school and distance got in the way when I moved, and communication tapered. Finally we lost contact, but not our friendship.

Ken smiled and gave me a hug. I could tell by his sheepish smile at Yolei that they had finally gotten together. "So you and Yolei are a couple now?" I asked. His red face gave me the answer.

Cody hugged me. "You grew," I grumbled, forced to look up at the much younger boy.

He smiled. "You say that like it's a bad thing," he complained. Gone was the childish rasp in his voice. Instead, puberty had hit him, and his voice matured with it. Despite the new look, he was still the same boy, a shy and quiet kid, but a great friend.

Joe hugged me, too. He's cut his hair again, but not to the little boy style once seen. Instead, a surfer cut now rested on his head. Familiar eyes met mine, and he smiled. "You've grown up so much," he admitted. "I barely recognize you."

He tousled my hair like he had when we were little kids. Blushing slightly, he stepped away to let someone else move in. It turned out to be Davis. I cringed, praying he wasn't the same Davis as before, but time had matured him as well. He was still a goofy nut job, but he had softened. The digital world had changed him, but for the better.

"Guess what," were the first words out of his mouth. But that's how Davis always was, starting in the middle and then explaining himself.

"What?"

"I got a girlfriend."

I would have burst out laughing if I hadn't known how serious he was. "Way to go, Davis. You actually found a girl who would go out with you."

He mock-pouted. "Who wouldn't? I'm funny, charming, debonair, suave, and devilishly handsome."

"And still the same old conceited jerk," I interjected teasingly. In reality, though, he was no longer the jerk of the past.

Davis shook his head and took a step back. Matt came over and hugged me. "Hey, squirt!" he cried. "Took you long enough."

"Don't you see me enough?" I joked. Matt was over nearly everyday to hang out with Tai. "Besides, Tai nearly lost his digivice."

Matt

laughed. "He would, wouldn't he?" I nodded sadly.

That's when I noticed TK, standing off to the side, letting the others greet me first. He was always such a gentleman. He was a good foot and a half taller than four years ago, and he'd grown out his orange-blond hair. The now chin-length mop didn't stick out like before, instead lay flat against his neck. His cerulean (A/N - I like that word.) eyes had an impish gleam I remembered so well. He and his mother had moved shortly after the digital world episode, and I hadn't seen him since. Even our desperate attempts at emails had proven unsuccessful, and, eventually, all contact was lost.

He sauntered over, his confidant walk an improvement from the boyish pose I remembered. He smiled as he hugged me. "I wish we'd kept better contact," he whispered into my ear. "You grew up so much. You were just a little kid last time I saw you."

"So were you, Takeru Takaishi," I retorted, grinning.

"Guess I grew up, too."

"Let's go to the digital world," Tai declared, grasping his newly found digivice tightly.

"Digi-port open!" Davis cried, holding out the familiar D-3. Then we went to the digital world.

"It's been such a long time," Yolei mourned. "I wonder if Hawkmon remembers me."

"Of course he remembers you," Tai chastised. "You're his partner."

"I don't think Armadillomon will recognize you, Cody," TK joked. Cody blushed shyly.

Tai had just noticed TK's new haircut. "Hey, TK, something's living on your head."

"Very funny," TK muttered dryly, as the others started to laugh.

"Leave TK alone!" Matt defended.

"Just like old times," I mumbled as the boys exchanged a few words.

Sora squirmed in the middle of the fight. "Break it up. We came here to remember the digital world times, but don't you think this is going to far?"

Tai and Matt barely surpressed grins. "Okay, Sora," they chorused, like little kids. "We'll behave."

She whacked both of them upside the head and walked away, sulking. Tai ran over to her, picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and proceeded to walk her back, kicking and screaming, to the other digidestined. "You're going to have fun, whether you like it or not."

"Okay, okay," she relented. Tai set her on the ground. "Not!" she cried and ran off. Tai took up the challenge, darting in and out of clearings.

Matt shook his head sardonically. "They act like two little kids at the park."

TK looked up. "When the digital world's not being attacked by evil monsters, it is just like a big park."

We heard a voice. "Is that what you think of us, TK? Big monsters."

TK stiffened. I noticed Matt's azure eyes widen as he watched his younger brother's panic. Izzy and Joe exchanged a worried glance, and Mimi watched him nervously. Even Tai and Sora stopped goofing around to examine TK's face. Davis, Yolei, Cody, and I were lost, but the voice seemed to trigger something in Ken's memory. He stiffened like TK, his eyes squeezed closed.

My eyes traveled back to TK, who was taking ragged breaths now. His panic was stirring mine, but the older digidestined remained calm. Tai went over to him. "Don't worry, TK. We're with you in this."

"So are we, TK," a little voice piped up. We looked down to see Patamon eyeing his companion with a look of resolution. Behind him were the other digimon. 

"Gatomon!" I cried happily, still lost on TK's panic.

But our happy reunion was cut short by that same, almost menacing, yet surprisingly soft voice. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's time I separated you."

With a flash of light, I was someplace else. But none of the other digidestined surrounded me. Instead, I was greeted by silence and trees, and my own terrified thoughts. "Tai! Sora! Yolei!" I called.

"How about TK?"

I spun around to see his familiar face grinning at me from behind a bush. "You'll do," I teased.

That voice spoke again. "It's time I showed you who I was."

"I know who you are," TK retorted, his response seemingly lost to the voice, but not to me.

A digimon appeared in front of me. He could have been 

an angel, besides the fact that he was made up of blacks and grays, and he had a menacing aura. TK gave a sharp intake of breath. "Devimon," he whispered, fists clenched, eyes challenging. Gone was the impish gleam; now it was replaced by hatred.

"You may know my name, TK, but you do not know who I am," the fallen angel responded to TK's earlier comment.

TK froze, but refused to be intimidated by his foe. Both Tai and TK had told me stories of Devimon, but I never thought I'd meet him.

"No, you know nothing about me," Devimon continued. "Because if you did, you would know the true reason I am here. Let me explain and do not interrupt.

"I once fell in love. I know you believe it's not possible for 'evil' digimon like myself to be in love, but I once was. I fell in love with a digimon similar to myself. I know you've met her: my Ladydevimon. It was 15 years ago that I met her. 15 years ago we had a child. Now, I know in human mathematics, two negatives make a positive. I know you believe that 'evil' digimon are negatives. But our child was an angel, pure of heart and soul. This child was a radiant ball of light. I knew that for its own safety, I must send my child to the human world where it would live as a human. Because, you see, I was a human at the time, and I did have a human baby. I became a digimon shortly afterwards, but my child was already in your world. This child was raised by parents with another child, three years older than my own. I know you've met my child. Do you know who it is?"

A shiver ran down my spine. I didn't want to know. I really didn't. Because I already knew. TK's gaze confirmed it. I was Devimon's child.

"That's right, Kari. You are my child. I wanted to look at you one time before I forever banish myself to another world, most likely the place you call the dark ocean. I need you to take someone home with you. After I was defeated by the digidestined seven years ago, I was allowed to become human again. I had one other child, a young boy named Conrad. You must take him with you, for he can no longer live in the digital world. Please, Kari. Can you find it in your heart to help your father?"

I was in shock. Devimon, an evil digimon, a fallen angel digimon, TK's sworn enemy, was my father. And I was not Tai's younger sister, but Conrad's older sister.

I turned to TK, the boy who had been my best friend, who had fought alongside me for years in the digital world. I had never asked TK about his fight with Devimon. Tai had given me enough information to know it was painful for him. Now I look to him for advice. But his sullen, downward gaze confirmed nothing. I had to make this decision on my own.

"When you're banished, you'll never come back, right?" I demanded of the digimon who called himself my father.

"That's right."

"I want to see Conrad."

Devimon waved his hand and a small, radiant boy appeared. The child looked startled at being transported, then pleased when he saw his father. Devimon began to tremble. Suddenly the most astonishing thing happened: the once-evil digimon began to cry. Even TK's head snapped up to look his old foe in the eyes.

"Conrad, be a good boy for your sister. I have to leave now. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Okay, Daddy," the boy replied, cocking his head in puzzlement. He smiled at me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kari," I whispered, holding out my hand. He grasped it tightly in his little fist, eyes beaming brightly into mine. His golden-blond hair caught a ray of sunlight. He did look like a little angel.

"Good-bye, my children," Devimon called for one last time. Then he disappeared forever.

I held Conrad's hand tightly. TK reached out and took my other hand, a surprising show of emotion from him. Glancing into his cerulean (A/N - there's that word again) eyes, I let go of Conrad's hand. "Why don't you go play for a couple minutes before we go home?" I suggested.

"Okay." He ran off. I recalled being seven again, loving life and letting it love me. 'That's something I haven't been doing,' I

realized. 'I haven't been letting myself love life.'

"TK," I began, "do you remember when you told me you cared about me? What did you really mean by that?"

He didn't blush as he normally would have. Instead he leaned closer to me. "You tell me," he whispered, letting his lips touch mine.

The kiss seemed to last an hour, when, in reality, it was maybe five seconds long. We pulled back simultaneously, me blushing, him smiling. Conrad danced back, grinning triumphantly. "You guys are in love," he stated. "I've seen it happen between digimon. Can we go home now? I'm tired."

"You don't seem it," TK grumbled.

I laughed and picked up my little brother. "Come on. Let's go."

We found a TV and opened a digiport. When we returned, the others were waiting in Izzy's room, nearby the laptop. Tai immediately pounced on me. "Where were you two? What happened? Who's he?"

I explained the story from the point where we got separated to where Devimon had banished himself. I left out the kiss because I knew Matt and Tai would get mad, and Sora and Mimi would get all giggly romantic on me. But the kiss lasted in my heart, and it warmed even the coldest of days.

Now, ten years after, TK and I are celebrating our three-year anniversary, and the birth of our first baby, a boy we named Devon, after the grandfather he'll never know. Tai married Sora, Yolei married Ken, Davis has married and divorced twice already (he never could keep a girl), and Conrad graduated valedictorian from his high school class and goes to college in the fall. The little angel grew up quickly and my parents had no problem treating him as a son. Cody, Joe, and Izzy all go to the same college and are obtaining grades high above all expectancy. Mimi went to college for a few years and is waiting for Izzy to graduate so they can marry. Matt, well, Matt became a famous rock star and married, of all people, Jun Motomiya. She is much calmer than before, and Matt realized he really liked her a lot. It was a happy ending for everyone. Life is meant for living happy endings.

A/N – Happy endings are great! Anyway, what did you think? I want to hear, so R&R please.


End file.
